


А зори здесь...

by Kitahara, medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: Deathfic, F/M, Gen, Rating: NC17, Tentacles, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>чем первое поколение женщин отличалось от поколения мужчин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А зори здесь...

Арне шел по раскисшему, разъезженному колесами телег большаку. С неба лило. Под ногами хлюпало. Казалось, что дождь идет не только сверху, но и снизу; из носков полопавшихся сапог с каждым шагом брызгали во все стороны веселые фонтанчики.  
В сапогах тоже хлюпало.  
«Организация почти прекратила финансирование прежних солдат, – думал Арне, угрюмо поглядывая по сторонам из-под полей капюшона, – и сосредоточилась на том, чтобы поддерживать и тренировать солдат новых. В каком-то смысле, на нас, тех, кто еще остался, уже махнули рукой. Вообще не понимаю, что меня еще здесь держит. Давно пора бы послать все это к черту».  
– Командир, – окликнули его сзади. – Вы обещали привал.  
Арне шел, не оборачиваясь.  
– Командир!  
– Закрой рот, боец. Когда будет привал, я тебя оповещу.  
– Командир, Браэнн отстает.  
Арне остановился, вдохнул-выдохнул, сжал-разжал кулаки и обернулся. «Надо как-то держать себя в руках, – напомнил он себе. – Даже если хочется взять дуру за шкирку и приложить о сосну».  
Смерил взглядом свой отряд.  
Трое новобранцев, одетые в недавно выданную, справную, крепкую форму нового образца, тоже остановились, с надеждой глядя на него. Четвертый боец как раз показался из-за поворота. Судя по серо-желтым потекам глины, вымазавшей недавно чистые портки, он просто навернулся на скользкой грязи.  
Арне смотрел на своих солдат, гоняя по щекам желваки.  
Слабые. Неумелые. Непривычные.  
Все, как один – женщины.

Жопа, как есть жопа, думал Арне, пристраивая сапоги подошвами в сторону костра – сушить.  
Это относилось не к заднице рядовой Браэнн, которая как раз стояла напротив командира, низко наклонившись, чтобы расстелить на мокром мху свой короткий плащ – изнанкой вниз.  
Белый, мать его, плащ.  
Определение «жопа» включало в себя весь этот мокрый промозглый лес, а также осенний дождь, зарядивший три дня назад, дурацкую миссию, на которую он согласился сразу после предыдущей, вместо того, чтобы попросить пару дней на отдых, собственную дурную долю, которая привела его сначала в армию, потом сделала сержантом, потом ввергла в должностное преступление и напоследок занесла на этот остров. Сделала «среброглазым воином».  
Арне поглядел на круглые оттопыренные ягодицы рядовой Браэнн, копошившейся в своем мешке, и испытал острое желание пнуть ее, так, чтобы рядовая зарылась носом в мох.  
Не стал. Во-первых, это было бы недостойно командира и единственного стоящего мечника в их команде, а во-вторых – пришлось бы вставать.  
– У меня тут пирог, – сказала, будто извиняясь, рядовая Браэнн, поворачиваясь к немедленно умолкнувшим товаркам и к Арне. – С копченой рыбой. С последнего постоялого двора прихватила. Будете? Командир?  
«Жопа, – угрюмо подумал Арне. – Кто притащил их в Организацию, этих баб? Кто вживил им плоть и кровь йома? Им бы домой, к печке, печь пироги, детей баюкать... И, главное, зачем это все? Что в них такого особенного, кроме пизды и пары сисек, что делает их лучше нас?..»  
Рядовая Марта – на самом деле никто и никогда не называл их рядовыми, кроме Арне, да и тот про себя, по старой привычке, как бы пытаясь объяснить их слабость – шагнула вперед и ударила Браэнн по руке.  
Пирог свалился в костер.  
– Прекращай это, ну, – глухо сказала она. – Отвыкай. Мы ели утром. Тебе еще три дня жрать не понадобится...  
Тьфу, дуры, тоскливо думал Арнэ, Номер Двенадцать, глядя на яростно сверкающую светлыми глазами Марту, Номер Двадцать Девять, и на растерянную Браэнн, Номер Сорок Семь. Почесал собственную, давно не мытую башку – белую, будто поседевшую. Пирог-то ни в чем не виноват.  
Что касается Арне, пожрать он был бы не против, да разве ж им объяснишь?

Баб было четверо, и, несмотря на одинаковый светлый окрас, все они были совершенно не похожи друг на друга, и еще больше – отличались от Арне, как разнятся четыре длинных пальца кисти с большим – коротким и крепким.  
Марта была старше всех, имела за плечами вдовство и работу в кузне. Элис была бобылка, из потомственных деревенских знахарок. Лиза, звонкая, как птичка, и хорошенькая, словно куколка, помалкивала насчет прежней жизни, но Арне подозревал, что вовсе не пахотой и жатвой зарабатывала себе на хлеб эта веселая девка.  
И еще была Браэнн, сразу ставшая болью Арне. Мизинец, если сравнивать их команду все с той же рукой. Было ей лет шестнадцать, и была она неуклюжа, неказиста и неудачлива.  
И еще была она сирота – родителей съели йома.  
Только благодаря этому Арне еще ни разу не обложил ее трехэтажным матом за все хорошее, что причинила рядовая Браэнн отряду с того момента, как в Дахуте этот самый отряд сформировался.  
Кто рухнул в ручей во время переправы? – Рядовая Браэнн.  
Кто всадил меч в дерево во время атаки йома? – Рядовая Браэнн.  
Кто сломал ногу, наступив на трухлявое бревно, и залечил ее только с третьей попытки? – Рядовая Браэнн.

– Простите, – тихо сказала Браэнн.  
Арне сильно потер лицо. Их прежняя жизнь его не касалась. Его касалось только их настоящее и будущее – будущее бойцов, созданных и обученных для того, чтобы уничтожать на землях Острова чудовищ. Здесь и сейчас он был командиром, и на нем лежала ответственность за их жизнь.  
От этих мыслей Арне как-то даже повеселел.  
– Спать, – велел он. – Чтобы у вас было достаточно сил. Завтра мы должны добраться до гор.  
Чего у них было не отнять – все четверо оказались очень старательны и стремились выполнять его приказы немедля. Арне давно уже не встречался с таким рвением. Среброглазые воины, те, с кем он начинал, были невероятно самодовольны и упрямы – не в последнюю очередь потому, что в прошлом многие из них носили высокие чины. В той, другой, заостровной жизни.  
Вот и сейчас женщины послушно забряцали доспехами, раздеваясь.  
Арне смотрел, как они остаются в «исподнем» (а никак по-другому эту их белую форму, похожую на кальсоны и нижнюю рубаху, у Арне язык не поворачивался назвать), безо всякого интереса.  
Он хотел спать, есть и отлить.  
– Браэнн, будешь пока на карауле, – сказал он, поднимаясь. – Скоро сменю.  
– Почему опять я? – пискнула дурочка, и остальные трое на нее зашикали.  
– Потому что это приказ, – с удовольствием сказал Арне, направляясь в заросли дикой малины.  
Ему отчего-то нравилось помыкать Браэнн. Наверно, потому, что других удовольствий в жизни было как-то мало.  
А может, и много, просто Арне еще не привык.

– Браэнн, мать твою!  
– Бегу!  
Элис поглядывала то на командира, то на запыхавшуюся Браэнн – переживала. Чертова малолетка опять отстала – рвала черноплодку вдоль дороги, и сейчас, подбегая к дожидающемуся ее на пригорке отряду, тяжело дышала. Рот у нее был фиолетовый.  
Арне глянул и отвернулся.  
Неделя, напомнил он себе, максимум полторы – и все это кончится. Его миссия будет выполнена.  
– Двигаемся дальше, – велел он.

Это задание свалилось на него, как снег на голову.  
Человек Организации появился, когда Арне отмывался в ручье от темно-фиолетовой крови.  
– Вижу, тебе пришлось нелегко, – сказал он, выходя из зарослей шиповника за спиной у Арне. – Надо же, как много их было.  
Арне не отвечал и не оборачивался, продолжая возить по плечам обрывком мокрой тряпки. Вода едва доставала ему до колен, да вдобавок была ледяной.  
– Следущее задание будет куда легче, но займет у тебя больше времени, – продолжил Черный. Судя по брезгливости в его голосе, он мучительно выбирал, куда поставить ногу, чтобы подойти к Арне: весь пригорок был усеян ошметками тел порубленных йома. – Организация заменяет выбывшие единицы новыми. На востоке и в центре сейчас нет никого из вас – все погибли. Кое-кто «пробудился».  
Арне неопределенно фыркнул, набрал полные пригоршни воды и плеснул в лицо. Замер, разглядывая свое отражение.  
– Не простынешь? – сказал позади куратор.  
– Я закаленный, – буркнул Арне. – Что-что вы там говорили, про задание?  
– Нужно провести новичков, которые сейчас ожидают в Дахуте, до их боевых постов и расставить по ключевым точкам. Ну, и подучить всему, что знаешь, а то мы со всем не справляемся. Каждый из них получит область, как обычно. Ну, а там уже девочки разберутся...  
– Девочки? – спросил Арне, все так же не оборачиваясь.  
– Ага, – судя по голосу, куратор улыбался. – Ты же знаешь, что женщины держатся лучше вас.  
– Знаю, – медленно ответил Арне, опустив руки. – Одежду вы принесли мне? Йома изодрали мою в клочья.  
– Да, но учти, это в последний раз. Организация признает это нерациональным...  
– Знаю, знаю, – нетерпеливо перебил Арне. – Положите на пригорок и катитесь к черту. Я сам найду ваших девок.

– Браэнн!  
– Ва-а-а-а!  
Йома насели на них со всех сторон. Пришлось попотеть: Арне рубил их, как черт, краем глаза поглядывая, как идут дела у других. За Марту и Элис он почти не беспокоился: эти дрались спина к спине, слаженно, как будто договорились сто лет назад, любо-дорого посмотреть. Лиза носилась по поляне, как танцовщица: напала, рубанула, отскочила, развернулась, размахнулась... Только ярко-желтые глазищи горели, да разъезжалась на красивой рожице страшненькая зубастая ухмылка.  
Оставалась Браэнн. Браэнн, мать ее.  
Йома теснили ее к дереву.  
Браэнн, белая, как ее форменные портки, зажимала левой рукой правое плечо. Под погнутым наплечником на форме расплывалась алое пятно, однако клеймор она все еще не выронила.  
У ног девчонки валялось отрубленное палец-острие. Ну, хоть что-то смогла сама сделать.  
Арне оскалился и рванул к ней.

– Командир, – губы у Браэнн прыгали, пока он ощупывал ее рану.  
Девки ходили вокруг – добивали раненых чудовищ. Лиза, напевая, уже чистила меч.  
– Давай, заживляй, – велел Арне. – Хватит уже валяться.  
– Командир, а почему, когда вы деретесь, у вас лицо не меняется?  
Ну вот, пожалуйста, приплыли. Лицо командира ее волнует.  
– Потому что я дерусь без активации силы йома, – буркнул Арне. – Потому что то, что вы легко можете себе позволить, я использую только в крайних случаях. Потому что вы, бабы, можете впитывать ее в себя долго и много, вы вообще предназначены для того, чтобы принимать, поняла? А мы пропускаем ее через себя потоком... как спускаем, ясно?  
Судя по морде Браэнн, лежащей головой на его коленях, ни черта она не понимала, и сложности отношений мужчин и женщин пока были от нее далеки. А вот до других сразу дошло. Марта и Элис стояли грустные.  
Лиза, глядя в глаза командиру, улыбнулась и облизала губы.  
«Надо ее выебать перед расставанием», - озарило Арне.  
Браэнн моргала – непонимающе и как-то обиженно.  
– Потому что я фехтовальщик, а не хрен собачий, – подытожил Арне. – Был приказ заживлять рану, между прочим.  
Браэнн плотно сжала губы и зажмурилась, а когда открыла глаза, они у нее, конечно, сделались желтые. Воздух вокруг задрожал, завихрился, и Арне едва сдержался, чтобы не поддаться этой чужой дурной силе, не потянуться за ее движением.  
Края раны Браэнн медленно сомкнулись – остался только бледный шрам.  
Арне сбросил голову рядовой со своих колен и встал.  
– Область Номера Двадцать Девять, Марты, начинается в полудне пути отсюда, – сказал Арне. – Вы трое, – он кивнул на Лизу, Элис и так и лежащую на земле Браэнн, – остаетесь здесь. Никуда не соваться, нести караул согласно расписанию. Марта – со мной. Поставлю бойца на точку и вернусь завтра к полудню.  
Марта щелкнула окованными железом каблуками – совсем как стремящийся выслужиться призывник. В исполнении грудастой бабы выглядело это так странно и нелепо, что Арне тут же отвернулся. 

 

– Граница твоей области, – сказал Арне, обводя широким жестом все такой же лес. – Бывший Номер Двадцать Девять говорил, что дальше по этой тропинке есть заброшенная хижина, там можно пересидеть непогоду, если следуешь в Штаб, а не на задание. Если следуешь на миссию…  
– Нельзя нигде задерживаться, – отрапортовала Марта, вытягиваясь во фрунт.  
– Не перебивай, боец, – рявкнул Арне. Марта потупилась. – Связь с куратором через?..  
– Постоялый двор у северных ворот Тео, если куратор не находит меня после миссии в течении трех дней.  
Арне помолчал немного, рассматривая руки Марты – сильные даже на вид, с по-мужски широкими мозолистыми ладонями, – и, как озноб, прошиб его какой-то болезненный интерес.  
– Рядовой, а давай поединок на прощанье? – предложил Арне.  
Марта моргнула.  
– В знак уважения друг к другу и прочей херни?  
Марта неуверенно пожала плечами и вынула меч из петли за плечом.

 

Когда ночью он вернулся в лагерь, три дуры дрыхли у потухшего костра – все, включая караульного, рядовую – кого бы вы подумали? – Браэнн.  
– Подъем! – рявкнул Арне, выходя из-за кустов. Рядовая Браэнн, сидевшая ближе всего к нему и клевавшая носом, прислонившись спиной к воткнутому в землю мечу, вскинулась. Одну руку она тут же сжала в кулак и принялась по-детски тереть глаза, а второй зашарила около себя в поисках клеймора.  
– У тебя за спиной, коровище, – в сердцах простонал Арне. – Где вы взялись все на мою голову…  
– Командир! – залепетала Браэнн. – Я нечаянно, я не хотела!..  
– А если бы это был йома? – хмуро спросил он, не глядя на Номер Сорок Семь – вот глаза б его не видели эту идиотку.  
– Так ваша же аура, командир! – в голосе Браэнн прозвучала глупая радость. – Она у вас большая такая… – она помолчала, как будто подбирая слово. – Такая, ну… агрессивная. Как у всех мужчин, наверное?  
– Наверное, – перекривил Арне. Обреченно махнул рукой, подошел к костру и стал ворошить в нем палкой, надеясь, что найдется какой-нибудь уголек, который удастся раздуть.  
– Командир, – осторожно позвала Элис, сверкая в темноте серебряными глазищами. – Как там Марта?..  
Арне вспомнил трепетное прощание этих двоих и едва не фыркнул. Ну что ж, ладно, из рядовых Элис и Марты получилось что-то, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее боевую связку.  
– Нормально, – ответил он как бы нехотя – только когда нашел, наконец, тлеющую головешку и раздул ее до приличного огонька. – Привет тебе передавала.  
Элис недоверчиво фыркнула, но ничего не сказала. 

 

Через два дня пути случилась очередная развилка: область Элис граничила с землями, отданными под защиту Марты, но точка связи с куратором находилась в Эгоне, стало быть, бывшей знахарке следовало придать ускорение в сторону города.  
– Схема действий та же, – сказал Арне, проверяя, как вынимается клеймор и строго глядя на рядовую Браэнн. – Кто уснет в карауле, остаток дороги будет идти впроголодь. Ясно? – Арне покосился на розовое рассветное солнце и, наклонившись, смахнул с сапог росу.  
– Прощай, Элис, – всхлипнула Браэнн. Лиза только криво улыбнулась и пожала плечами. Элис протянула руку, чтобы пожать маленькую ладошку Браэнн, но потом передумала и спрятала руку за спину.  
– Да ну вас, не последний раз видимся, – рядовая явно бодрилась. – Встретимся еще!..  
– Пошли, – сухо поторопил Арне. 

 

Тащились через какое-то поле, до горизонта – ни признака человеческого селения. Снова началась поганая мелкая морось, и настроение у Арне становилось все паршивее и паршивее. До поворота на Эгон до самых сумерек брести, не меньше, потом проследить, чтобы рядовая отбыла в нужном направлении – и обратно, как раз к следующему вечеру…  
– О! – оживилась вдруг Элис. Едва не подпрыгнула вообще-то. – Это же вшивый цветок!  
– Что? – опешил Арне.  
Элис показала пальцем на нечто чахло-сиреневое, проглядывающее в стерне. Цветок явно был большой и красивый, но уже отцвел, пожух и выглядел, и правда, как-то… вшиво.  
– Безвременник, – объяснила Элис, садясь у края на корточки дороги. Протянула руку, как утром к Браэнн, но не дотронулась. – Он ядовитый. Но очень полезный, им столько всего лечат!.. Только странно, он обычно растет ближе к горам, ему тут не ме…  
– Нельзя оставлять противника за спиной, – наставительно поведал Арне умолкшей на полуслове Элис. – Что ж за дерма-то набрала Организация – ворожеи, кузнечихи и бляди, позорище!..

 

– Командир, у вас кровь на рукаве, на вас напали? – воскликнула Браэнн, подскакивая к нему. Арне досадливо ее отпихнул.  
– Разбойники, – пояснил он, осматривая рубашку. Что же, новой все равно больше не выдадут, и черт с ней. Сам разберется.  
– Убивать людей нельзя! – ахнула Лиза – с несколько, как показалось Арне, фальшивым ужасом. Немного восхищенно так ахнула.  
– Естественно, нельзя, – огрызнулся он. – Это моя кровь. Ослепла, дыру в рукаве не видишь?  
– Извините, – прошептала Браэнн. Арне удивленно вскинулся: а эта за что извиняется? Не она же ляпнула.  
Да, не будет из девчонки толку, раз ее так легко настращать.  
– Рядовая Элис увлеклась сбором лютиков в поле так, что забыла передать вам пламенные приветы, – нехотя сказал Арне после затянувшееся паузы, во время которой Лиза, спрятав лицо за распущенными волосами, резала черствый хлеб, а Браэнн так и маячила перед командиром, неловко ковыряя землю носком сапога.  
– Это на нее похоже, – разулыбалась Номер Сорок Семь, перестав, наконец, изображать маленький плуг. – Она же…  
– Жрать давайте, бойцы, – устало сказал Арне, сбрасывая с себя плащ и тяжело на него усаживаясь. – Тащите сюда свои сухари. 

 

За пять дней обошли по широкой дуге Святой город, по счастью, ни разу не наткнувшись на йома. Последняя развилка была совсем удобная: Лизе следовало свернуть по тропе направо, в Торило, а Браэнн Арне собирался проводить до самого Лидо.  
Ночью перед расставанием Арне вспомнил свою давнюю мысль как следует трахнуть вертлявою Лизу и решил, что проводить ее на расстояние нескольких часов пути вглубь вверенной ей области вполне себе безопасно: за полдня оставленная в лесу рядовая Браэнн вроде не должна принести вреда ни себе, ни окружающей природе. Разве что йома нападут… ну так не черт ли с таким бойцом, который не может отмахаться от йома? Куда ей при таком раскладе людей охранять?  
Похоже, в хорошенькой голове Лизы крутились похожие мысли: слишком уж многозначительно она весь день поглядывала на Арне, слишком выразительно сверкала глазищами, лежа на своем плаще по ту сторону костра.  
Рядовая Браэнн традиционно несла караул.  
– Командир, – она вдруг шмыгнула носом.  
– Чего? – откликнулся Арне, уже решивший, что завтра отлично проведет время, и вознамерившийся поспать.  
– А вы меня точно в лесу не бросите? Вы за мной вернетесь?  
– Обалдела вконец, – устало пробурчал Арне, переворачиваясь на другой бок. – Я тебе командир, а не хрен на блюде. Ясное дело, вернусь.  
– Точно? – с детской надеждой переспросила Браэнн.  
Арне услышал, как хихикнула Лиза, и скрежетнул зубами.  
– Заткнуться и нести караул, рядовая, – рыкнул он. А потом, вдруг смилостивившись, добавил: – Оставлю тебе свой вещмешок, сторожи. Уж за запасными портками точно вернусь.  
Браэнн издала звук, похожий на счастливое мурлыканье. 

 

Они с Лизой нашли хорошенький овраг неподалеку от большака – тем хорошенький, что сплошь устланный опавшей листвой, почти не мокрый и скрытый от посторонних наблюдателей.  
Лиза стояла по склону чуть выше, и потому Арне мог смотреть ей в глаза, не наклоняясь.  
– А вы синеглазый, командир, – прошептала Лиза, облизнувшись. – Но волосы белые… Разве такое бывает?..  
– Бывает, – хрипло откликнулся Арне, оглаживая ее крутые бедра и ладную задницу. – У мужчин бывают разные аномалии.  
– Уж знаю, – Лиза хихикнула и запустила руку ему в волосы. – А какие у вас еще… аномалии?  
– Сейчас покажу, – Арне толкнул ее в плечи, опрокидывая на листву – Лиза, на удивление, успела подставить локти, чтобы смягчить падение.  
– Раздевайся, рядовой, – сказал Арне, стоя над ней и с интересом наблюдая, как Лиза гладит себя по груди.  
– Какие у вас забавные игры, командир, – хмыкнула Лиза. Расстегнула и сбросила плащ и медленно, издеваясь, принялась стаскивать с себя верх «исподнего». Арне опустился на колени, схватил злосчастную робу за нижний край и потянул вверх, заставив Лизу поднять руки. Когда лицо девушки оказалось закрыто тканью, он склонился и впился губами в один из ее коричневых сосков – торчащих, как подозревал Арне, скорее от холода, чем от возбуждения. Лиза, извиваясь, тем временем окончательно стащила с себя «верх» и просунула ладони между собой и командиром так, чтобы попытаться снять штаны. Арне оторвался от ее груди и стал с энтузиазмом помогать, заодно и сапоги девкины отправляя на дно оврага.  
Ясное дело, ничего под штанами Лиза не носила, и волосы у нее между ног были такие же светлые, как и на голове, только и того курчавились. Вот разве что безобразный шрам посредине живота выдавал какую-то «особенность», но от таких знаков отличия любая баба отказалась бы, еще и приплатила. А эти сучки – нет, лезут на законное место…  
Арне расстегнул собственные портки, и Лиза тут же с интересом запустила руку ему в штаны, обхватив ладошкой стояк.  
– Ничего так, – заключила она, снова глупо хихикая.  
Арне захотелось съездить ей по роже кулаком, но вместо этого он нагнулся и поцеловал болтливую стерву. Ничем особенным на вкус ее слюна не отличалась от слюны обычных женщин, правда, целовалась Лиза умело, но это уж точно был навык из другого ремесла, никак не относящегося к военному делу и боевому потенциалу.  
– Я вот что не пойму, – серьезно сказал Арне, убирая ласкающую его нежную ручку и ложась между расставленных голых ног Лизы. Потыкался головкой во влажные складки, пристроился и резко засадил – так, что Лиза вскрикнула от неожиданности и вцепилась правой рукой ему в плечо. Будь он человеком – точно оставила бы синяки. – Ты мне вот что скажи. Чем вы, суки, лучше нас? Почему вы считаетесь более перспективными? – он старательно размежевывал вопросы толчками, чтобы девка, мать ее, точно улавливала суть. – Какого хуя мы все «пробудились» так быстро?  
– Пусти, – прошептала Лиза, пытаясь стукнуть его пяткой по спине. – Пусти, у тебя глаза желтые, пусти, пусти…  
Арне задвигался с особым остервенением. Да, все-таки выебать ее напоследок было хорошей идеей…  
– Пустите ее, командир! – донеслось из-за спины.  
Арне предплечьем прижал горло трепыхающейся Лизы и повернул голову в ту сторону, даже не подумав вытянуть из девки хуй.  
Рядовая Браэнн стояла на склоне и отчаянно сжимала слишком большой для нее меч. Она секунду посмотрела на Арне, а потом тонко, с искренним ужасом завизжала. Арне хрипло рассмеялся: да, и правда, когда мужик трахается, он полностью теряет самоконтроль. Не стоило выворачивать шею так, что голова оказалась обращена затылком к Лизе. Интересно, почему эта дура не пытается дотянуть до меча, или хотя бы спихнуть Арне, или задушить?  
Ах, черт, он все еще не всегда замечает, когда выпускает щупальца: у Лизы руки, оказывается, уже спеленаты ими от запястий по самые плечи.  
– Лиза, – прохныкала Браэнн, – он Элис убил… и Марту… у него их Черные Карты в мешке! Все в крови!  
– Меч, – прошептала Лиза. – Меч…  
– Лазать в вещах командира нехорошо, – наставительно заметил Арне, выбрасывая еще один «щуп» и выбивая из рук Браэнн клеймор – тот только ухнул куда-то за пригорок. Отвернулся от бесполезной рядовой и сделал последний вдумчивый толчок в Лизу. – Это подсудное дело.  
Ему очень нравилось это новое свойство – удлинять любую часть тела почти что на сколько душа пожелает. И делать ее насколько угодно твердой.  
Лизу передернуло в предсмертных конвульсиях, глаза закатились, а рот уродливо перекосился, когда член Арне, ставший в буквальном смысле копьем, пробил ее насквозь, прошил кишки, грудину, горло – и вышел из макушки, раскроив череп.  
На «головку» прилип кусок черепа с клочком окровавленных светлых волос.  
– Какая нелепая смерть, – сказал Арне, втягивая обратно все свои отростки. – Ну, рядовая Браэнн…  
– Я здесь, командир, – глухо откликнулись над головой. Арне снова резко выкрутил шею, но встать не успел: бесполезная идиотка сделала то, чего он никак не ожидал – нашла оставленный за деревом клеймор Лизы, и этот клеймор, занесенный слишком быстро и уверенно, воткнулся Арне в лицо.

Номер Сорок Семь рубила командира, пока и от него, и от лежащего под ним трупа Лизы не остались одни кровавые ошметки. Кровь у командира была фиолетовая, как у йома.  
Он убил их все, всех убил, и ее бы, Браэнн, убил, если бы она не успела раньше. Она и представить себе не могла, что командир додумается повернуться к ней спиной, да еще в момент, когда он был так увлечен своим занятием, что ничего не слышал и не видел, когда был уязвим и беззащи…  
Браэнн села на листву, ежась от осенней промозглости, и тихо, безнадежно разревелась. Почему их не учили отличать «пробужденных» по ауре, почему никто не догадался?..  
Сквозь слезы Браэнн посмотрела на то, что осталось от Арне и Лизы. Сейчас было уже не разглядеть, но у Арне волосы были такие же белые, как у всех воителей.  
Наверное, он поседел еще до того, как принял плоть и кровь йома.  
Браэнн вдруг захотелось есть. Она вспомнила пирог с рыбой, выброшенный Мартой в костер, и заревела еще горше. 

 

\- Изнасиловал и убил Лизу, Номер Тридцать Один, был убит мной, - закончила Браэнн.  
Она добрела в Штаб спустя две недели – отправилась обратно, когда вспомнила, что Арне так и не сказал ей, где именно находится ее точка связи с куратором, а о других «явках» Браэнн тоже не слышала.  
За все это время дождь прекращался хорошо, если на пару дней, у Браэнн ломило все кости, хотелось есть и казалось, что ей никогда удастся просохнуть и согреться.  
Сидящий за столом Черный повернулся к своему коллеге – как поняла Браэнн, куратору Арне.  
– В каком состоянии в последнюю вашу встречу был Номер Двенадцать?  
Куратор замялся, на его невыразительном лице промелькнул страх.  
– Арне был сердит, – сказал он, старательно выбирая слова. – Он убил много йома и отмывался в реке. Я не подходил к нему близко, он не поворачивался лицом, а чтение ауры не входит в число умений…  
Браэнн уставилась в окно, чтобы отвлечься от этого глупого лепета. Ее подруг не вернуть никакими оправданиями.  
Во двор между зданиями Штаба тем временем въехала телега, на которой, прижимаясь друг к другу, сидели девочки, может быть, с десяток или дюжина, на вид всем – лет по одиннадцать-тринадцать.  
– Да, – вдруг сказал Черный, проследив взгляд Браэнн. – Мы решили набирать молодых воительниц, чтобы начинать обучение и воспитание как можно раньше… в конце концов, твой собственный пример показывает эффективность такого подхода. Ты единственная выжила. Можешь быть свободна, Номер Сорок Семь. Сегодня, кстати, мы рассмотрим возможность твоего повышения.  
Она кивнула и вышла на улицу, в до икоты надоевшую золотую осень.  
«В том, что я выжила, мало моей заслуги», — подумала Браэнн.  
Черный по одной ссаживал девочек с телеги. Одни принимались с любопытством озираться, другие боязливо жались к борту, не решаясь отступить ни на шаг.  
– Не трусьте, – донесся до Браэнн голос Черного. – Все будет хорошо. Вырастете, выучитесь и станете… ну вон как она. Сильными.  
Браэнн не сразу поняла, что «сильными» – это про нее, про застывшую посреди двора девчонку в грязной, в бурых пятнах, потрепанной форме, голодную, невыспавшуюся, злую.  
– Нет! – звонко сказала стоящая с краю девочка. Ее черные волосы были заплетены в две длинные косы. – Я стану намного сильнее, чем эта неудачница!  
И ее в голосе было столько брезгливости и превосходства, что Браэнн почувствовала неожиданную ярость. Да что бы эта пигалица понимала!..  
Черный одобрительно потрепал девочку по голове:  
– Умница, Рифул. Похвальное стремление.  
Браэнн пожала плечами и потеряла к гордо задравшей нос дурочке всякий интерес.  
Ей хотелось немногого: отлить, поесть и спать.


End file.
